Breezepelt and Hollyleaf
by Heart-The-Umbreon
Summary: Two cats find the truth within - Hollyleaf and her brothers: Jayfeather and Firepaw's phorceay and now must complete what they we're made for.


_**Hollyleaf and Breezepelt's love story **__- Including __**Ashfur's jealousy and Moustwhisker's too.**_

_**" Hey! " Said a female Black Cat, with beautiful green eyes. " Oh! HEY! " Said a male Grey and Blue cat. " Oh hey Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. " Said Ashfur. " Hi Ashie! " Said Squrrieflight. " Hey mom, what's up? " Said Hollyleaf. " Another border patrol. " Said Squrrieflight. " REALLY? All ready? " Said Hollyleaf, impressed with Firestar being protective over his and Sandstorm's new baby kittens. " Yes. " Said Brambleclaw, approaching then ads, " ... The river ... has been invaded by WindClan cats. " Hollyleaf gasps, " ... That's awful dad! " Said Hollyleaf, worried for the new babies health.**_

_**" I know so we're going to kill anyone who try to stop us. " Hissed Firestar, appearing angrily. " Why? " Said Hollyleaf, then ads, " ... What happens if it's just 'Kitty pets'? " Said Hollyleaf, curiously now. " Well leave them. " Said Firestar, narrowing his eyes. " Your not in love with one of those cats? ... Are you Hollyleaf? " Said Firestar, " Of course not leader Firestar. " She says, with anger in her voice. " Good ... if you we're ... you would die like those traitors! " Hissed Firestar, Hollyleaf nods at her leader.**_

_**When Hollyleaf found a scent - it was unusal to her. " Hmm? Who's there? " Said Hollyleaf, curiously pocking her head in to see another a female by the looks and they we're her kits babies. " ... *Notices her & hiss's* ... Stay away from my family ThunderClan CAT! " Hissed the female black and white cat, Hollyleaf growls. " You're on my leader's territory. So I've got the right to ask, WHAT are you doing here! " She hissed, " We're looking for food. Me and my brother - " Said White and black cat. " Brother? I only to see you, " Said Hollyleaf.**_

_**" My name is Whisper. " She said, then ads, " My brother: Breezepelt will be here any moment - he's from WindClan. " Said Whisper. " Wha...? A WINDCLAN MEMBER? " Hissed Hollyleaf, then smells a male near by but then looks behind there stood Ashfur, hissing and growling at her mereclessly. " A - Ashfur? " Said Hollyleaf. " ... HOLLLYLEAF? " Yelled few cats she knows, " ... Ashfur ... *Tears up* ... you tell ... and I will kill you on sight, " Hissed Hollyleaf. " Hollyleaf. " Said Ashfur, he grins evily. " ... Okay ... Our little secret ... but in return ... you HAVE to be my mate! " He hissed, she gasp's. " Never! " She said, angrily now. **_

_**" Hollyleaf! " Said Ashfur, then sighs, " ... Okay ... I'll do it for Whisper's and her kit's sake ... mostly for Breezepelt ... I knew him once ... I still do. " Said Hollyleaf, unaware that he was watching. " Good. NOW back to you're duties cat! " Said Ashfur, at Whisper. " You - ... Leave her alone or else. " Said Someone, Hollyleaf looks and sees Jayfeather and Firepaw. " Firepaw? Jayfeather? " Said Hollyleaf, " You're making me angry. AND NO ONE touches a single female - with kits - nor my sister. " Said Firepaw, he lunges at Ashfur throwing him away and making him pass out. " T - Thank you. " Said Whisper, blushing at Jayfeather - he smiles. " It's all right. " Said Jayfeather.**_

_**As Hollyleaf makes her way home then yawns, " I still remember you ... little one. " She heard, she looks and sees Breezepaw - well Breezepelt. " BREEZEPELT - ... Oh ... Excuse me. " Flushed Hollyleaf, " It's all cool. " He said, smiling. " So ... What you've been up too? " He asked, " Well NOTHING of course, " She blushed, he clocked. " Why are you blushing Hollyleaf? " Said Breezepelt. " Well ... I ... Uhh ...*Blushes* Love you that's why. " Said Hollyleaf, " HOLLYLEAF! HERE NOW! " Yelled Someone, she gasps. " Oh my Starclan! Firestar is annoyed that means ... oh no ... Ashfur told ... I'm going to be a rogue she-cat! " Said Hollyleaf, playing the right cards she runs off. " Yes? " Said Hollyleaf, approaching Firestar.**_

_**" Do not help a WINDCLAN WARRIOR! " He yelled at her, making her pretend cry, " WAHHH! " She cried, and ran away - these we're now real tears. " Why ... Why did I HAVE to help that STUPID cat? NOW I'm about to lose my Clan! " Said Hollyeaf, finding a place of her own. " ... *Appears & Watchs* ... " Said Breezepelt, his thoughts: Hollyleaf ... I love you too and You will join my pack and we'll make lots of babies together :) " All I wish for ... is for Breezepelt to love me for me not for being deputy Brambleclaw's daughter, " Said Hollyleaf, then he appears and smiles. "Hello Hun. " Said Ashfur, Hollyleaf hiss's. "Leave me be Ashfur!" Said Hollyleaf. "Why?" Said Ashfur, then ads, "We're mates," Said Ashfur, Hollyleaf looks at him and hiss's and spits in his face. "I'd rather die than be you're MATE!" She yelled, and walked away making Ashfur growl. **_

_**To be continued.**_


End file.
